Birthday
by China Dolly
Summary: Today, on his thirty-first birthday, Shikamaru realized the two most important things in his life had been gifts to him. Gifts that in the end he loved unconditionally. And they loved him just as much in return. Shounen Ai


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Note:** A fic for Shikamaru's birthday.

**Birthday**

Atop a grassy knoll in an empty field, Shikamaru sat gazing at the clouds. It is a nice day with blue sky and a few big, fluffy clouds drifting slowly. A breeze rustles the leaves that have already fallen from their branches to colour the green grass with their slightly browned colour. It is the second day of Autumn yet the sky is still warm from the sun that had warmed the earth throughout summer. Because of dehydration the grass now carries a yellowish hue but he is sure with the amounts of rain to fall from angry clouds this time of year, the grass will be healthy within the month.

A happy sigh passes his lips and he closes his eyes for a moment when the sun hits his face. Just a few more minutes and he will be called back inside. He know he has to get ready for the party his friends are throwing him in town yet is happy he is allowed these few moments of cloud gazing peacefully on his birthday.

He had never cared a whole lot about birthdays, thinking them troublesome and a general waste of time. An excuse to shove a bunch of your closest friends and family into a room, provide cake and booze and then call it a party.

No, parties and the like aren't his cup of tea and he'd rather avoid such situations. Yet Naruto had particularly begged for a party and when he refused the blond had ordered for a party. And who was he, Shikamaru Nara, to deny an direct order of the Hokage to attend his own birthday party?

He would never admit it out loud, but he had enjoyed the past month during which his friends had asked him a million questions, trying to figure out what present to buy him. Yet without knowing what he would be graced with tonight, no gift would ever compare to the presents his husband gave him.

Because now at his thirty-first birthday the two most important things in his life had been gifts to him. Gifts that in the end he loved unconditionally. And they loved him just as much in return.

* * *

He still remembered the first hand-made present he had ever received. It was his fifth birthday and he had run away from the party his mother had forced him to attend. He didn't like his family, with his stupid younger cousins and his elder cousins that always belittled him, so he hid behind a tree.

He didn't know nor ever bothered to ask how Neji Hyuuga had found him but he had. The six-year-old walked up to him, muttered a "happy birthday" and shoved a small wrapped package into the Nara's hands before stalking away quickly.

It had been a perfect origami bird, nestled peacefully onto white feathers in a little, black box and it was the best present the five-year-old had received that year. Because Neji made it himself.

His sixteenth birthday was horrible. Asuma had just passed away and he could not find the energy nor the will to attend the party Naruto threw in an attempt to cheer him up. The only thing that brightened his day was the neatly wrapped marble shogi-board that was left by his front door, a note attached to the birthday-present.

_Happy birthday,  
__Neji Hyuuga_

And then on his eighteenth birthday he got one of his most treasured gifts.

That day, Neji wasn't present at his party and it disturbed him. They had grown close and were found together more often than not. So his friend being absent from his party was a bit of a surprise as well as a disappointment.

What surprised him even more was that Naruto and Chouji particularly forced him into his bedroom and then locked the door, loudly calling for everyone to leave because apparently Shikamaru wasn't feeling very well.

Yet what shocked him that day was finding Neji Hyuuga, the object of his affection and lust, sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a bright-red bow-string and an equally red blush on his cheeks.

That day, Neji had been gifted to him and that was one gift he had never lost nor given away.

Neji claimed he had the money ready, that it was a cheap offer, nothing special and besides, he loved to do this for Shikamaru so the Nara should not worry.

It wasn't that Shikamaru worried about the trip to an expensive hot-spring with over-night stay he received from his lover for his twentieth birthday. He just knew Neji had saved an entire year for the amount of money he paid for this present.

So coming home after a relaxing, slightly romantic and lust-filled two-day trip Shikamaru started putting away a bit of money every month, even though he didn't have a single clue on what to buy Neji.

They had been together for four years on the day of Shikamaru's twenty-second birthday. It was a busy yet wonderful day.

Making love in the morning in a slow and tender pace, Naruto and some other friends disturbing their afternoon wanting to congratulate the Nara on his birthday, eating dinner with Shikamaru's parents and leaving early to attend their own private party.

They sat together on the balcony of Neji's apartment, watching the sun set and afterwards retiring, ending up in bed to passionately rejoice their relationship.

And it was when they lay together in bed, cuddled against each other on the bed and basking in the after-glow of a wonderful day that Neji graced Shikamaru with his present.

"I know this isn't complete without the ring, but it's in the living-room and I don't think we both desire to get up. So if you'll marry me, I'll slide that ring on your finger when we wake up in the morning."

On Shikamaru's twenty-second birthday, he got engaged to the man he loved most in the world and he was sure no gift could beat that. He was been wrong.

By the time his twenty-sixth birthday came around Shikamaru particularly followed Neji's every move, knowing the Hyuuga was up to something. He knew this because Neji carried a small, satisfied smirk on his lips, a sign he had succeeded in doing something without Shikamaru knowing about it.

Yet his resolution to find out what his husband was planning for him that year were to no avail. He was sent away on a mission and was to return the night before his birthday. Even now on his thirty-first birthday he was still sure it had been a conspiracy between Neji and Naruto, who had been named Hokage at the age of twenty-three.

Yet it was worth the horrendous mission, the suspense and the gut-feeling something big was going to happen.

When he came home Neji greeted him accompanied by a bottle of chilled champagne. They stayed up, cuddled together on the couch and sharing both comfortable silences and memories, enjoying the moment together.

And when the clock chimed twelve, initiating the dawning of Shikamaru's birthday, Neji pulled out a large light-blue box, a yellow bow wrapped around it.

He unwrapped the gift and with a surprised expression pulled out the soft, white blanket. He looked at it curiously and he was almost certain his heart had skipped a beat when he saw the simple yet elegant embroidery of green letters in the middle.

_Koichi_

He looked at Neji with wide eyes. They had talked about wanting to adopt a child for some time but he hadn't give it any thought. Yet Neji shook his head with a smug smile and pointed to the box.

A picture was next to come out and if you were to ever ask Shikamaru, it was the cutest, most adorable child he had ever seen. It was a petite boy with a small mop of brown hair, chubby cheeks and small fingers shoved into his mouth.

"Is he...?" Shikamaru remembered the first time he was speechless very clearly. He was shocked, touched and excited beyond words. He had wanted children his entire life and this little boy rendered him speechless.

"Check the box." Neji told him.

Shikamaru did and ten seconds later Neji lay floored, his chair sprawled on his right and Shikamaru in his arms. On the table lay a thick, fancy piece of paper with the words _Certificate of Adoption_ written on the top with large, bold letters.

On his twenty-eight birthday Neji and himself had been together for ten years. Over the years he had gotten used to the big presents his husband loved to give him and nearing his thirties couldn't be bothered with trailing the Hyuuga in curiosity.

Besides, while Neji was out taking care of things for his birthday Shikamaru could spend a few lazy hours in bed with their now three year old son. Because Koichi was a child to his heart. He had been a year old when he came into their home and had never cried unless hurt and was a true trooper when it came to sleeping the day away.

And that night, on the porch of their wooden house hidden far in the Nara-forest, Shikamaru watched a small show of fireworks courtesy of Neji. And he watched it together with the two people he treasured most in the world, both smiling and nestled against his chest.

* * *

Suddenly the sound of shuffling feet reaches his ears, disturbing him from his silent musings. A gentle breeze tickles the few hairs that have escaped his pony-tail and a soft giggle is carried along with the wind. Taking a breath Shikamaru smiles gently.

Neji was always quite set on training their son with the basic shinobi-skills such as the art of flawlessly throwing shuriken and kunai at a target. Yet Koichi was an observant and smart boy and had learned very quickly the art of sneaking-up.

Thus the reason why his son is currently sneaking up on him, probably told by Neji to call Shikamaru back inside. He chuckles and with a few seals aborts the child's mission to jump him.

"Nah, Dad!"

The little boy stands frozen on his spot while he yells at him and Shikamaru can't help but chuckle. "You've still got a lot to learn." He says.

Koichi sighs and Shikamaru is sure that if the boy could move, he would fold his arms angrily across his chest. A trait he had picked up from Neji. "I know." He replies sulkily.

"But," Shikamaru says, releasing the disappointed boy from his jutsu and stretching his shoulders when standing up. "You are getting better. You just need to -"

"Study my opponent." Koichi drawls, his tone as bored as his father's was most of the time. A trait he had picked up from Shikamaru.

With a smirk the Nara turns around and saunters towards the brown-haired boy. He looks down into the sun-kissed, freckled face with the bright brown eyes and the widest of grins for a second before ruffling a hand through the boy's short hair. "Heh," he smiles and looks to the wooden house in front of him where Neji is standing on the porch.

"Me and papa made a cake." The six year old states proudly.

"Papa and I." Shikamaru corrects him yet a smile is playing on his lips.

"A strawberry cake." Koichi continues, ignoring his father and averting his eyes when Shikamaru looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just strawberries?" The shinobi asks. He is fond of strawberry cake but never eats one since Neji loves chocolate. So chocolate cake it was yet he is sure Neji had baked this one just for him, because it is his birthday.

"No," Koichi giggles and turns around, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and motioning for his father to lean down.

For a second Shikamaru studies the small hand grasping his own, still amazed Neji and himself are responsible for this boy. But he wouldn't have it any other way and with a smile he leans forward, whispering: "What?"

Puffs of air tickle his ear when Koichi giggles again and he can't keep the amused smile from his face when the boy whispers excitedly: "Papa put chocolate-chips in it."

Shikamaru's laughter rings through the air and Koichi cries out happily when he is scooped up into strong arms.

Still snickering, Shikamaru lifts the boy until he is sitting on his shoulders and watching as Neji shakes his head tells his son: "Then let's go eat some of that cake."

* * *

"How does it taste, how does it taste?"

With cheeks flushed from excitement Koichi leans onto the table, watching intently when Shikamaru takes a bite of the strawberry chocolate-chip cake.

"Koichi," Neji says, shooting the boy a warning look.

Koichi sits down with a pout and looks at Shikamaru for help.

When the Nara catches the brown eyes with his he winks. He then leans towards his husband and affectionately pecks a porcelain cheek. He nuzzles the soft skin for a second before murmuring: "Let the boy be, it's my birthday after all."

With a smile appearing on his lips Neji sighs. "I could never refuse the two of you." He says.

Koichi cheers and with newfound enthusiasm leans onto the table again. "How was the cake, dad?"

"Good," Shikamaru answers. "Although the chocolate was a bit too much."

Neji punches him lightly in the arm and Koichi snickers when the long-haired man mutters: "Jerk."

"Hmm," Shikamaru hums. "But you love me anyway."

Neji turns to look at his husband, a gentle smile on his lips and he raises a hand to cup Shikamaru's cheek. "I do."

With something that sounds remarkably close to a shriek Koichi jumps out of his chair. "Don't kiss, don't kiss!" He yells while covering his eyes with his hands, sticky from the cake.

Shikamaru chuckles at the boy's antics and Neji smirks. "Why don't you go ahead and tell Naruto we are on our way, hm?"

Immediately Koichi brightens and with wide eyes watches both his dad and papa. "Really? I can go alone?" He asks on a hopeful voice. He had never been allowed to go to the village on his own before.

"Sure, you know the way." Shikamaru says. Neji and himself had already talked about it, deciding Koichi was now old enough to cross the wood.

With a happy smile Koichi rounds the table and, standing on his tip-toes, leans upwards to kiss both Shikamaru's and Neji's cheeks. "Thanks dad and papa!" And without another word the boy runs out of the house quickly.

Shikamaru watches through the front-door, which Koichi hadn't closed in his haste, as the boy run across the clearing. "Rule number one," he mutters.

"Never forget your kunai." Neji finishes with a grin.

Not more than ten seconds later Koichi storms back into the house, an embarrassed flush adorning his cheeks.

"Kunai," Shikamaru and Neji chorus and within a time-span of a smashing minute Koichi is on his way to the village again.

"He's fast, that son of ours." Neji says proudly.

"Hmm, let's discuss that later." Shikamaru says and draws Neji nearer to him.

With a chuckle Neji presses their lips together in a slow and tender kiss that sends a tingle through Shikamaru. Even after thirteen years he feels like a teenage-boy head-over-heels in love whenever Neji kisses him like this and it still amazes him.

"Happy birthday." Neji whispers huskily when he pulls away with a small smile.

Ten minutes later they leave the house.

When Neji closes the front-door Shikamaru chuckles and nudges his husband in the shoulder.

"What?"

"Look, at the other side of the clearing." Shikamaru says, pointing to the big oak on the other side of the grass-filled clearing.

Underneath the tree stands Koichi, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt and kicking dirt with his shoe.

Neji laughs. "He got cold feet."

Shikamaru smirks. "I'm sure. So let's give our boy an escort into town." He says and entwines their fingers.

Neji hums softly and leans against him just the littlest bit when they walk towards their son.

Shikamaru can do nothing but smile. Birthdays like these are the best. Surprises weren't his cup of tea but spending an afternoon with his husband and child, that was in his opinion perfect.

And he is certain that when he is well into his fifties and looks back on his birthdays, his thirty-first is just as perfect as any other birthday spent with Neji and Koichi.

**The End**


End file.
